The Clearing Into The fog
by mimiglitter
Summary: The Mew's are to learn a new attack strategy, but the sudden interference of Kish cause a huge mess and he and Ichigo are trapped in a spiritual world.Can they survive with a threatining love?IchigoxKishu
1. Chapter 1

Okay.So I dived in.I write alot of stories, mainly Winx.But I LOVE tokyo mew mew!!!It's far much better!!!! I'm such an IchigoKishu fan!!!!!!!!!! so this is my story,enjoy.

The alarm rang and Ichigo woke up in a shot.She stretched and rubbed her eyes.She pulled the covers away lazily ,feeling her legs cool down. She sat down on the bed for a minute. She walked towards her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her eyes kept falling down despite how much she rubbed them.Blue circles were surrounding them and her loose strawberry colored hair was a tangled mess.She groaned at the displeasing sight and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

She splashed the icy cold water on her face and mixed it with her specialized anti-acne soap rubbing it delicately on her skin. Then, she poured the toothpaste on the toothbrush and washed her teeth. The strong aroma was filling her mouth , waking her up a little. With a final rince, she grabbed a hanging white towel on the door and headed back to her room.

She swung her closet door and snatched her uniform. When Ichigo was combed and dressed,she ran downstairs,grabbed a toast and headed for school.

Even if the air was a little chilly, Ichigo found it rather warm. Birds were swirling around branches and singing joyfully. The sky was still colored with the smoky shades of the early morning; royal blue running through sweet purple and warm pale pink. Some stars were still shining within the sun's rays and this was the best time of the day for Ichigo. she called it the"Graceful Matinee" or the"Lord's Benediction." She and Aoyama-kun would wake up early only to see this artful site in which they counted the colors the sky was changing.

Ichigo skipped and giggled pleasantly. When she arrived at the school gate, she was greeted by her usual friends and the three teenagers were off to their schedule.

The day was lame like usual,nothing new, though Ichigo was glad when it was over. She took her books ,thrusted them carelessly inside her backpack and headed to the Mew Café.

And like usual,she was late.

-Sorry , she panted ,I'm late!!!! she swung the door open and blinked. The café was empty.

She looked around and scratched her head.Where were they?

Ichigo cupped her cheeks and began to yell,"YO-hoo!!Girls!!Is anyone here?Zakuro-san, Pudding,Mint,Lettuce!!!

Still, no proove of a living soul here. So Ichigo did not wait; she wandered around the place trying to find Ryou,Akaskasa(I have always troube with that shitty name!!!!!)and her four other friends.

She went down to the basement and found them at last. They were all gathered round,already transformed.

When Ichigo opened the door, Pudding came dashing to her.

-Na No Da Ichigo!! Ichigo is late!!!!

Ichigo could'nt help but chuckle and pat Pudding's head.

-Pudding's right Ichigo.Were have you been? asked Zakuro ,placing her hands on her hips.

Ichigo shrugged and giggled nervously-I kinda forgot myself.  
This last comment made Mint and Lettuce drop. Zakuro slapped her forehead and Pudding shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest.

Ryou looked at her arrogantly and sighed in a jerk manner.-Whatever.Transform now."

Ichigo transformed and stared at her friends,puzzled.

-So, she said, pushing one of her pink bangs behind her cat ears.-WHat's up?

-Exciting news!!!Exciting news!!!! Said Masa cheerfully, floating in a dancing manner around Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled."What is it?" she asked.Ryou smirked and A (short for akaskasa or whatever the hell his name is) stood from his chair and said;"We found a new attack strategy.Simple but satisfying. This attack ,though , must be carefully performed. The slightest mistake could cause a huge mess. We don't really know what sort of damage it could cause ,but we know it affects greatly. So I would suggest you to be extremely cautious."

The girls nodded."So, let's begin...

I'm stopping here, hope ya liked it.I may update soon , don't forget to review please!!!!!!! Love, Sophia 


	2. unexpected

Sorry for makin' everybody wait!!!My computer's been naughty lately, and did'nt want to connect, plus I've been busy with school work and stuff like that. Not mentioning My other story A Mother's Prayer, I never wrote something so long!!!! Thanx to My sisi AKA DutchAngel and Mew-Dolphin!great thanx to digiwildfire and ltlangel3a!! Ur great guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back to our story:

-Okay ,enough for today girls. Said A, turning the generator off. The girls fell on their knees panting from exhaustion.

They were all sweaty and their muscles were contracted.It's been two hours they've been practicing non-stop and according to Ryou ,it'll take more than a week or two before the attack strategy begins to work.

-Come back tomorrow earlier than usual, You've got a long way before your powers begin to react.  
said A slowly.

The girls sighed and stood up, marching toward the doors of the Café. Their backs and their legs were burning with cramps.

-OH Na No Da!!!! How is Pudding supposed to cook with her hurting back? whined Pudding; stretching herself slowly.

-James and Theodora will kill me. Said Zakuro ,leaning against the wall to regain her breath. James and Theodora were her new managers and they made her promise to do no effort during those days , having a concert in a few weeks.

-What about me? How am I going to do for the audition? Protested Mint , sitting at one of the tables ,waiting for her limousine to come.

Lettuce remained silent and also was Ichigo. Everyone was surprised: Since when did Ichigo didn't complain about everything.

-Love. She answered smugly to their silent questions.

-Love can make you do the most unusual things ... she said in a floaty dreamy voice, heading for the door. She opened the knob and smiled dreamily at her puzzled friends. -happy christmas and happy thanksgiving!!! she said ,closing the door behind her.

As soon as she went out , the rest burst into laughter. Well,except Zakuro. -No seriously, she said crossing her arms on her chest arrogantly.-Mint, what did you put in her drink?

Mint looked at Zakuro , astonished.- Did'nt you hear well, Zakuro? 'Love can make you do the most unusual things'- Mocked Mint ,batting her eye lashes dramatically.

Zakuro rolled her eyes.-Whatever.- She said and went out and so did the others.

Meanwhile with Ichigo:

Ichigo skipped all the way home,beaming. She was in an excellent mood today and she did'nt know why. But yet... Just as she wore off her shoes and opened the door, a strange feeling swept over her, a feeling between so many others, she could'nt determine or locate pricesely.

But it locked her heart, suffocating her. She stood straight , and brushed her concern away. There was other important things she had to focus on. Ichigo sighed as this thought eased her a bit.

She opened the door and let a shriek of delight escape her. The room was filled with the sweetest and the most delicious smell Ichigo had ever experienced in her life.

The smell trailed from the kitchen and Ichigo followed it. The rattling of pots and pans were clearly heard at every step she took.

Her mother was there , curssing out loud. She snatched a pan from the counter and placed gently the blueberry pie on it.

Ichigo's eyes burned with joy as she stared at all the marvelous dishes all over the kitchen. Ginger cakes , swiss chocolate biscuits, Honey , strawberry and blueberry pies, honey, almond and milk cookies and varieties of flavored ice creams were everywhere.

Ichigo wet her lips and her eyes returned on her mother who was washing very fast every dish she used for baking. Plus , there was still dishes waiting in the oven, where an almighty turkey and four chickens were roasting with mashed potatoes.

"Your grandmother invited with no permission her wealthy fellows to come dinner with us today in the garden." muttered her mother ,wiping her hands and piling the cakes.

-How many? asked Ichigo curiously, as she helped her out.

-four.

Ichigo gasped. -all this food for four poeple?we might as well do a fiest!"

-I know. said her mother miserably.-But they love to eat!!! and since they were on a diet for 'two days' they were exhausted and they wanted treats.

-Two days? Only two days? Wow! I wonder how many more of those will they eat if they wear on a diet for a year. said Ichigo, laughing out loud.

-Then I'll kill myself!!!! said her mother, smiling. -You better go check out your father, he is hysterical: He swept the whole house 69 times , dusting every furniture more than a dozen times and did all the cleaning I do in a year.

-You wish he was like that more often- smirked Ichigo , poking her mother playfully at her shins.

-yeah, her mother breathed, straightening her apron.

-you better go and do your homework fast honey, then, take a hot bath. Your grandmother wants "decency". Her mother said, doing quotation marks with her fingers at the word "decency"

Ichigo giggled and did what she was instructed to.

When she was finished, she wore a baby blue short and a pale pink soft sweatshirt and sat on the couch, holding a hot chocolate mug on her laps.

Her dad kept dusting and dusting until the porcelaine began to glow like mirrors. Ichigo was rather impressed about how her grandmother intimidated her father this much.

-You should take a rest daddy, said Ichigo smuggly as her father wiped the table for the fifth time.

-Everything should be perfect. wailed her father, still wiping.

Ichigo shrugged and went to the kitchen to help her mother set the table.

15 minutes later , the family was seated on the couch.Ichigo's mother tied her husband with thick ropes, preventing him to do any more cleaning.

At nine thirty exactly , the bell rang.

-I'll open it!!! said Ichigo. As soon as she opened the door; she gasped there, was standing...

Okay that's it for today guys, I hoped you enjoyed, don't forget to review!!! love, Sophia 


	3. Unreachable

I'm posting because I'm burning to say what i have in mind, so sit back and enjoy!!!!!!

Off with our story;

Ichigo gasped. There, stood the biggest persons she ever saw. One woman was infront, studying Ichigo ruthlessly.

She bent forward , making her face more apparent. Ichigo shuddered at the sight.It was grotesque and gruesome.

It was powdered in white, making the crimson lipstick shine more than it already did.Two drooping emerald eyes were catching every move and the dark shiny curls bouncing girlishly on the woman's shoulders.

She was tall and plump; covered with jewelry and fur.At her right arm was a bull-dog,drooling lazily on its' mistress' breast.

Her polished nailed hands were clutching a creamy white purse and the other was holding the bottom of the ugly fat dog.

-Ha! he-hello...er...um...er... , stuttered Ichigo , hunching her shoulders.

The woman stared with those piercing eyes directly into Ichigo's.

-What's wrong with your tongue ,child?Did you learn that awful habit from your father?Can't even utter half sentence without stammering!Ha! what a troublesome kid he was!!!! Even the nextdoor neighbors' kittens were frightening him!! Never had a personnality, shall I say. Always hiding from real life behind the manor's library and never was a man!!!- said the woman in disgust while the others behind her chuckled under their breathes.

Ichigo flushed. What a welcoming visit, she thought, I wish I could escape and never return.

-Welcome Grandmother. She said politely, bowing in an apology.

-That's better. Said the woman as she entered the house. The rest of her friends followed her-all fat weary old wealthy men.  
-Hello mother!! How are you? tried Ichigo's mother,bowing with respect.

The grandmother gave a fake smile and grimaced filthily as her eyes traveled around the living room. They stopped and grew wide when they spotted her son,hunging his head low.  
The grandma smirked and crossed her arms.

-What is it ,son? aren't you going to kiss your mama hello? She asked

-Hi mom, mumbled the son, dragging his feet on the floor to his mother. He bowed at her and her friends and stood next to his wife, who was really chafed at her husband's puerile behavior.

The grandmother puffed her chest up and looked from Ichigo to her parents.

-So? aren't you going to show some decency?! Lead us to the buffet for Pete's sake!-

Ichigo and her parents were scowling from the grandmother's graceless behavior and could'nt figure out how can she be any cruder.

The imperious guests followed the taken aback owners to the garden where the most beautiful table laid there , dressed in the prettiest napkins and porcelaine covers. Handsome chandeliers cleared the mowned lawn.

Ichigo's parents had made a very good job and the results were pretty alluring. Ichigo glimpsed at the grandmother, whichs' face was unimpressed.

-Take a seat, please. said Ichigo's mother shyly;as the guests helped themselves. -Ichigo! go bring the starters(starters is salad and everything.Pour les francophones, starters veut dire l'entrée)

Ichigo nodded and went in the kitchen. On the right laid all the desserts wrapped adequately in aluminum foil , in the middle were the starters,and the main dinner was at the left.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the six different salad sauces her mother buyed at the market. She carefully placed the salad on a silver tray with sticks for the suchis and the rice balls.

Maybe it was like that all night long. The grandmother feeding her bull-dog with wine and treats. Maybe the dog was the luckiest indivudual sitting at the table that night.

Ichigo was annoyed and wanted to say something, but the sound came in a low purr. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her. The dog began to jiggle in its' mistress' arms. Struggling to free himself , he barked aggressively at Ichigo.

Blushing,she made her excuses to go to bed. Her mother nodded and off she was.

She threw herself on her bed and sighed.

-What's the matter Ichigo? asked Masa, floating around her.

Ichigo sighed again."Nothing.Except that my grandmother is a total pain in the- she was cut off my Masa. "Don't say it!" hissed Masa.

-I'd better go off to sleep.Said Ichigo, changing herself in her strawberry pink pjs,unaware that she was being watched.

He was perched on a tree, his golden eyes reflecting the moonlight. He watched her every move and wet his lips enviously as she wore her shorts off. He approched carefully,not wanting to draw her intention.

Although that scene must have made him smile slyly , it spread a feeling in him he never experienced, something that was pestering him down from within his heart, something he , alas, couldn't reach.

She was the center of his naughty thoughts and his daily obsession. He couldn't get her off of his mind even if he wished to. He creeped closer. She was untying the ribbon in her hair and starring at the mirror.

He smirked. Just the way he liked her to be. He watched as she crawled in bed and turned the lights off.

He turned his gaze at the moon. His handsome face contorted into numerous concerns, some which he couldn't put his hands on.

He had to see her fast- he couldn't sleep if he didn't. With a last satisfying smile , he dissolved in the darkness of the night.

Okay that's it, wow!!!! Hope you enjoyed, please review!!!!!!!!love,Sophia 


	4. UhOh

Okay...;I need to move on with my second fanfic. so here is the fourth chapter

A swirling wind was blowing away scattered autumn leeves on the ground. Pigeons were wandering around, searching vainly for crumbs. A distant sound , however, made them soar away. A figure was taking shape in the horizon.

She ran, pulling her brown cloak closer to her chest,panting and curssing at the same time. Her cheeks were cold and pink and her bag had papers blowing in every direction.

She toppled over her shoelaces as she got closer and closer to the Mew Café. She burst the doors opened, as her eyes watered from her race she bent to gain her breath.

-Strawberry!!!

The sharp noise made Ichigo lose her balance and fall flat faced on the ground. She sat up, rubbing her head and growling in pain.

-Ryou! She exclaimed idignantly ,as she discovered the person that called her name.  
Ichigo angrily sprang to her feet and stared at Ryou furiously.

-Have you lost your common sense or what?!Do you want to kill me? she screamed.  
Ryou smirked. "It doesn't matter. Go change and for punishment ,you will sweep this whole place five times."

Ichigo's jaws fell. "That's unfair!!" she shot back. He simply shrugged. "That'll learn you to come on time." Ichigo gawked. As she was lost in her thoughts, Lettuce came carrying a sweeping broom and a bucket of water. -There , she said , placing it infront of Ichigo.

-Ryou told me to give you these.Cripes, what have you done? asked Lettuce,placing gently the cleaning items in front of her friend.

-Nothing!!! exclaimed Ichigo. Lettuce gave her a look.

-Okay, I was late but-

-Ichigo! You know how Ryou's acting recently...tried Lettuce.

-He's acting insane!!! fumed Ichigo, snatching the sweeping broom. -That guy has gone out of his mind!! Ichigo violently dipped the sweeping broom in the bucket, splashing huge amounts of water everywhere. Lettuce winced.

Indeed, this week has been merciless for the Mews and especially for Ichigo. She had to fight those huge urges to sleep and be on time whenever she had the chance. Her cat powers made everything worse including in school. She could'nt afford a second of spare time with Aoyama-kun and the lack of sleep due to extra training gave her bad grades. This, however, did not enjoy her parents the slightest and they both grounded her for two weeks. Ichigo had to come up with lame excuses to stay an hour more at the café.

Ichigo sighed. Her universe seemed to break apart. Lettuce looked at her miserable friend and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.-I'll help you up. She said after some moments of hesitance.

Ichigo shrieked happily and hugged her beloved friend.

-I don't know what I'd do without you Lettuce!!!! She said,as Lettuce hugged her back.

-You too Ichigo. Transform while I give this place a little wave if you know what I mean!

Ichigo nodded while Lettuce used her fish powers to sweep this place her own way. -Let's join the others , Lettuce proposed. Once again, Ichigo nodded and both jogged downstairs to the basement.

Ryou eyed Ichigo and Lettuce suspiciously. -Did you really sweep all the café five times like I told you?" he asked, eyeing Ichigo wearily. "On your own?" he added, giving Lettuce a quick glance.

-Of course! lied Ichigo. -To the perfection!" Ryou turned to Lettuce. "Do you agree, Lettuce"  
Lettuce blushed. It was obvious she wasn't good at lying. Ichigo crossed her fingers behind her back.

Ryou waited."y-yes..." was her uncertain answer. Ryou knew exactly how to get it out of her.  
He pushed her slightly against the wall, caging her in with his arms. "Really?" He asked seductively. Lettuce backed away, feeling her fingers dig in the concrete wall. She gulped, blushing to the hairline. She took a confident profile. "Of course." she said, as though the whole idea was ridiculous.(well, it is) "I see..." he murmured, edging forward. "You're sure?" he asked. Now he was centimeters away from her face. She tried to look away. "Y-yah.."

Giving up, he backed off. Ichigo crossed her arms in triumph. Ryou just scowled. Lettuce leaned hard against the wall, regaining her breath. Her heart was beating at the speed of light and all her members were shaking.

Ichigo gave her a thankful smile. "thankyou" she mouthed. Lettuce nodded.

-Okay everybody. boomed A's voice, rubbing his hands against each other. -let's get a move on our daily schedule... A turned the generator on.

-Remember, he said, Be FOCUSED. The girls restrained themselves with an extreme difficulty to roll their eyes.

-Ready! 1,2,3 GO!

-Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

-Mint Echo!

-Zakuro Spear!

-Pudding Inferno!

-lettuce...(whatever it is)

A huge silver ball was taking shape. A was proud.

-Now girls, concentrate!

The girls maintained the energy with difficulty.

-This is the critical part girls, unison is essential. Ready , be extremely cautious.  
Ichigo's heart was thundering in her chest. suddenly the creepy feeling of botherment returned , this time harder and more intense.

-NOW!

'Now' said a voice inside Ichigo's head. She glanced at the others. They waited for her.

Ichigo wet her lips and started.

-Uni- she was cut off , by something hard on her. Thrown on the floor, she felt herself and the weight on her , being pulled.

-HELP!!! she screamed, as she fell in a twister of colors. She could hear her friends calling her name.

Ichigo felt hard on her side, feeling her stomach jolt. She layed there for a second, trying not to pass out. She shifted her position slowly, not to awake her injuries. She gasped at the person next to her .

This person was none other then...Kisshu.

Okay that's all for now, hope you enjoyed guys.Review please! love, Sophia 


	5. Realisation

SOrry I'm so fast , but I really want to move on.

"YOu-!" Kishu yelped before covering his head, avoiding by a few inches the porcelaine vase thrown at him. He waited two seconds before looking up. In all his monthes fighting with her, he never saw her this angry.

He teeth were clenched, her nostrils were flaring and her chest was going up and down from breathing very hard. Another vase appeared and she did'nt hesitate to throw it-harder this time.  
"Woah calm down!" He yelled, covering his head a second time.

"Calm down!" she shrieked feverishly. She was lost somewhere in the universe with her least favorite jackass and he expected her to calm down?!

"You ass!" she said, banging her fists on his chests. "You happy now!Look at what you've done!!! Why do you always have to act like a dumbass?!" Kishu gasped as she tried to punch him in the jaw. He grasped her fists firmly, preventing her from hitting anymore. Ichigo did not give up. She bit him hard on the hand causing him to yelp from pain.

He was getting really pissed. He seized her by the shoulders."Listen to me , pussycat. I'm as lost as you are so you better calm down before I seriously hurt you." he said through clenched teeth, shaking her slightly at each syllable. Ichigo shrugged violently his hands off. "Just try and you'll see, asshole." She sneered. Kishu gave her a murderous look.

"I never want to see your damn face again." she said, backing away. Kishu remained silent as he watch her storm off. He mentally kicked himself for making her so upset. But another part of him smirked as he saw her catwalk.Those naked legs marching one behind another and her straight back gave her a feline aspect,something he could simply die for. 

"She'll be back." He stated to himself , lying down with a sly smile spread on his face. Satisfied , he closed his eyes and napped on a pile of dead leaves under a maple tree.

Ichigo muttered furiously to herself as she walked on a path between rows of very high beech trees covered whith slick lianes in which were perched parrots and wild bird , staring curiously at her.

She ignored them and continued walking straight ahead,meeting now and then,with strange objects that could be useful for murder on her path.

As she passed a guillotine, she pondered about what could her friends come up with to reassure her parents about her sudden absence. She sighed miserably as she discovered that she has been turning round and round for hours without really getting anywhere.

Ichigo looked up at the bright sun above her."Aoyama-kun..." She whispered to herself. "You miss someone , kitty?"

Ichigo's head snapped to the source of sound. Kishu was lying on his side on a branch, savouring Ichigo only by the gaze.

"Fuck off you pervert." She said, continuing to walk straight ahead. Kishu balanced himself on a liana , following her. "Oh...My little kitten is mad?" he said, a sweet hint of mock in his voice. "Mmmm...Let's see...what could have made her this angry?" still balancing from liana to liana. Ichigo ignored him and continued walking. "Perhaps little kitten is afraid that her sweetheart might forget about her." Ichigo stopped. "mmm...Yes, that's it. That's why kitty is so mad."

"At least," said Ichigo loudly, still looking into no where. "At least I have someone out there for me,that loves me. And I believe with all my heart that he is figuring out a way to pull me out of here right now."

Kishu scoffed."I guess that's why he wanted to kill you the last time we met." he said coldly.  
"He was out of control!" she yelled. Kishu snorted. "Out of control, yeah right."

He leaped on the ground and stared at her. "When we love someone Ichigo,if we really do, we fight fate itself in order to protect them." It was Ichigo's turn to snort."Look who's giving me love lessons!" she said , a hint of hysterical sarcasm in her voice. "The legitimate Kishu!" she spread her arms as though trying to embrace the whole area.

"I wonder if your race can love.According to my living experience, I can hardly doubt it." Kishu's face went white. "Anybody can love Ichigo." he whispered softly. 

"If you're including yourself , it isn't worth to believe what you're saying." She said, starting to walk again.

"What makes you say that?" he asked qietly. Ichigo stopped walking. "The fact that you've been over me all this time and you won't let me live my life." she said, reeling on her heels to face him. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly,barely moving his lips.

"You won't let me be happy!" she screamed. "Be happy with someone else?" He said loudly,matching her tone.

"That's what love is all about , kishu.Expecting happiness and farewell for the other even if it's the hardest choice to make and most of the time, it's the right one!"

Kishu clenched his fists. "When we want the person we're inlove with to be happy, we expect him to be happy with us and nobody else!" he shot back.

"We're talking about TRUE love ,Kishu.Not a simple crush."She said softly. "Right. What if Masaya came once to you and stated that he wasn't happy in your arms?! Ha? tell me!"

Ichigo cleared her throat. "Then I will accept that,Kishu.I truly love him and if that means letting him run off with another girl , I will let him."

"And you'll still love him?" Kishu raised an eyebrow arrogantly. "It is hard to mend a wounded heart ,but opening your heart to true love is the same to opening your heart to a world of pain." she stated wisely. Kishu said nothing. This last comment made him realise why he spent all those nights awake wondering what was going wrong inside of him and now that he found out the answer ;he did'nt know what was he supposed to feel.

"I see..." he said curtly , biting his lower lip. Ichigo rocked on her heels ,feeling the uneasy tension between them.

She looked down not daring to glance up at Kishu. He was standing , his head turned sideways, looking down with his mouth in a tight straight line and his eyes full of loath.

He turned around ,walking away. Ichigo looked up. He walked slowly , then he started to jog, then ,to run. He ran until he was out of Ichigo's sight.

She sighed,remorse filling in her. But why, though? Why regrets? She said nothing injuring, she knew it, but somehow she felt guilty. Guilty that her love for him wasn't reciprocate.Guilty because she never actually gave him a chance to express himself truthfully.Guilty because... Ichigo shook her head."Pull yourself together!" scolded a voice inside her head.

"He'll get over it!You don't have to feel sorry for everyone by blaming yourself!" Ichigo couldn't help but agree. But still. She felt that she was part of his problem.

Ichigo turned ,looking at the path Kishu took doubtfully. Perhaps...Perhaps she really was part of his problem.Perhaps if she just talked to him it could ease him a bit.

Meanwhile with kishu:

He sat cross legged facing the ocean. His face were in his hands as he watched the waves splashing and the seagulls flying , trying to catch fish.

So that was it,he thought, the reason why my life is so screwed. If I only knew better! Yet...Yet why am I so lost! Comme on Kishu! Kishu sprang to his feet "Pull it together!It's only a girl! A toy! Why do you have to be in such a state?"

Okay I stop here,fresh Ideas are comming tomorrow ,I promise.!!!!Bye!Guys i desperately need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PuH lease!!!!!!!!!!!!! love, SOphia 


End file.
